


Care

by FondueForTwo



Series: Everything Else Has Gone Wrong [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Heel Charlotte (Professional Wrestling), Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FondueForTwo/pseuds/FondueForTwo
Summary: Charlotte is confusing the hell out of Becky.
Relationships: Charlotte & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Series: Everything Else Has Gone Wrong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901422
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song ‘Care’ by Beabadoobee

**November 9 th 2015 **

Pain

That’s all Becky could feel while being trapped in Paige’s PTO on the announce table. The noise from the crowd had drowned out as Becky retreating within herself to mentally block what was happening. To be honest the last couple of weeks had been torturous emotionally and now physical too. She screamed out in agony as the raven haired brit refused to let go. In some perverted way this was cathartic. She was screaming out all her frustration. 

Since that night a couple of weeks ago her and Charlotte haven’t stopped sleeping together after every show. While Becky can’t get over how incredible sexy & wild the blonde is in bed and how just a touch from her would knock her off her feet, the down side is that Charlotte hadn’t said a word outside what they’ve been doing between the sheets. In fact she’s actively been avoiding her. If Becky sees her in the hallway she would wave her over but the blonde would turn and walk the other way. She’s not responding to the memes Becky would text her that use to make her chuckle. Maybe it was too soon to jump into bed with one another even after all this time. It’s been incredibly lonely and now stuck in Paige’s finisher, Becky realises she just wants her best friend back.

Suddenly a familiar electric guitar strum filled the arena. It was a couple of seconds before Becky even registered that Paige had finally let her go and she was sprawled out across the table. She tried to find her bearings when she felt a gentle caress on her ankle that gradually grounded her. Even though her agony, she now begun to feel the butterflies fill her stomach. She does still care, Charlotte had come to help her.

*****

That night was different. Previously the sex had been hasty passionate and felt forbidden. Charlotte’s hands would rush over her to desperately feel every area so both of them could release all the build-up tension after hiding these feelings for years. This instance however, Charlotte took her time. The blonde dragged her fingertips delicately over every curve of Becky’s naked body and placing gentle kisses wherever she felt the redhead flinch under her touch. Becky could see the care in her eyes and it would catch her breath. This time they were making love. 

Becky brought Charlotte’s face up to hers as she eyed up her lips. They hadn’t kissed since that day in the hotel room where Becky admitted she had wanted this for some time and Charlotte walked out on her. Scared to push the blonde too far, Becky’s lips carefully closed in on Charlotte’s as she hovered over them and whispered “is this ok?” Her voice thick and full of arousal.

Charlotte took a long time to respond. The blonde’s heart beating faster at the concern in Becky’s voice. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to bounce on the girl in front of her. Overthinking was her downfall but after years have of being in the wrong relationship, it takes its toll. Being guard was a force of habit that she needed to break. She had done that with Becky. That’s why they were the best of friends.

“I trust you” Charlotte closed the gap and gently briefly brushed their lips together, the want and need becoming more apparent as things grew faster, sloppier and flushed.

******

Becky could feel something had changed as they lay there coming down from their high, limbs tangled together. The idea of the blonde not talking to her in the morning again filled Becky with fear.

“Char?” Becky questioned not sure if the blonde was awake.

“Yeah?” Charlotte hummed as she continued to snuggle up behind her. 

“Are yah still gonna be avoiding me now?” Becky tone had a hint of bitterness to it before she continued “I really missed my best friend”

“I’m sorry Bex, I was struggling to adjust to our new…. arrangement. I promise we’re back to being best friends again.” Charlotte leaned down and kissed Becky on her temple and brushed the strands of hair out of her face, continuing to stroke Becky’s hair till she fell asleep all while Charlotte mulled over all the potential ways this can go wrong. It always does for her.

******

Since that night things started to go back to normal. They were back to being best friends again with an added bonus in the evenings. They hadn’t told anyone else about their situation, nobody needed to know, plus all this sneaking around just added to the thrill of it. But as soon as normality seemingly returned, things changed once again when Ric started to be around more often. While Becky liked Ric, he was somewhat of a bad influence on his daughter. Charlotte started somewhat using underhanded tricks during her matches or acting out in her behaviour. Even during a match against her. When she was being tripled teamed by Team B.A.D at ringside, Charlotte didn’t try and help. That wasn’t the Charlotte she knew but Becky cared enough about the blonde to give her the benefit of the doubt. Although she won’t lie that this new behaviour increasingly bothered her. Charlotte also began to grow distant again. The sweet girl who she swore had taken her heart was disappearing in front of her. She barley recognised her anymore.

*******

**January 4 th 2016 **

Alone

Charlotte had done it. She betrayed her, she turned on her like everyone always does. In front of a crowd just to make it sting a bit more. It’s the same old story wherever Becky went. She thought there has to be something wrong with her or had she done something to make Charlotte leave. It can’t be just because she won a match. Struggling to get to sleep Becky stared up at the ceiling, she felt so small in a bed so big. Especially now there will be no more Charlotte in her life. Tears were still spilling down her face and Becky wondered if she will ever be able to stop crying. Evidently they did stop and once her tears dried up she felt herself fill with rage. She had enough of this. She was going show Charlotte that she majorly fucked up.

*****

Throughout the beginning of 2016 the two would clash often in the ring. The distain for each other was apparent for all while still maintaining that passion that the two never seemed to lose while in close proximity of each other. When Royal Rumble came and Becky felt this was it. This was her one shot to prove not to the world or even to Charlotte any more, this is was for her. She needed this, everything had been so shit recently and she needed to prove she was not a fuck up.

That’s why after the loss, after Sasha blind sighted and tossed her out of the ring. She sat in front of the announcer table, head in hands. Devastated. She could see Charlotte staring at her from the ring. A flash of something close to concern emerged on the blondes face as she left the ring but Becky didn’t care. The blonde can’t suddenly revert back to showing affection for her. Not ever again. After a moment to herself Becky eventually got up and headed towards the locker room. 

Once backstage, Becky was pulled off her feet into a closet followed by the sound of the door locking behind her. The room was dark but being close proximity to this person in front of her, the scent alone gave the game away.

“Really Charlotte, yah gonna attack me in here now?”

Charlotte replied by roughly grabbing the back of Becky’s head and pulling her into a heated kiss. One that Becky reciprocates immediately, like and old habit she couldn’t break. Except this time she does. She pushed the blonde off her.

“Charlotte what are you doing?”

Again no response the blonde gingerly pressed her lips to Becky’s neck and left a trail up to her jaw. Becky fought against closing her eyes and giving in to her rival. She again pushed her back with more force.

“I mean it Charlie, what the hell is wrong with yah?”

“Oh come on, I miss you Bexs” Charlotte purred, her voice low and husky. She took the redhead’s hand and lowered it down, pressing her palm against her damp core. Becky took a sharp breath.

“Yeah well yah should have thought of that before yah attacked me. Charlotte, yah attacked me remember?” Becky broke all contact and unlocked the door. Before she left she felt a tug on her wrist that pulled her back in the room. Charlotte pushed her against the wall and started kissing her neck. Becky was shocked and Charlotte slipped her hand up her shirt and groped her breast.

“If you change your mind, you know where to find me” Charlotte grinned at the redhead as if she knew the shameful pleasure shooting through her body at the rough treatment. She pulled away and left the room. Again leaving the redhead confused and frustrated.

******

Leading up to Wresltemania Becky couldn’t sleep. She had been avoiding Charlotte since their run in the closet. That was an experience that the redhead didn’t want to dwell on. Her confusion on the matter proved to be a distraction during this important time in her career. Somehow she had managed to fight her way into a chance of a lifetime. If she thought she needed to win at Royal Rumble she was wrong, this is the moment she needed to win. Otherwise she’ll end up being the one who chokes at the big one. Charlotte and Sasha already had the wins, the acclaim but Becky had the fans support behind her. She had to win for them, to prove that having integrity matters. 

So when she tapped out to Charlotte’s figure eight she couldn’t see where to go from here. This broke her. She failed again. Tapped out to Charlotte just to make it worse. Surely she had no credibility left to her name. She felt worthless and she needed something to stop her sinking further. She headed up in the one place the last place she needed to be. The one place she knew she was wanted in some capacity.

Charlotte opened the door and her surprise turned into a devilish grin when she studied the disheveled broken former friend in front of her. Charlotte didn’t say anything but rather open the door a litter further to invite the redhead inside.

“Don’t worry Bexs, I’ll take good care of you” 

Charlotte closed the door as she could see Becky beginning to undress as the blonde walked towards her duffel bag, picking up her wrist tape.

“But first you’ve got some grovelling to do”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know if this is any good. I just miss Charlynch. Anyway hope you enjoy


End file.
